IRIS Season 1 Episode 14
Plot Summary NSS Baek San and Jin Sa-woo leave Yoo Jung Hoon's house and have dinner together. Sa-woo offers to take out Kim Hyun-jun, but Baek San declines his offer, stating that Hyun-jun will be taken cared off another way. While out shopping with his wife, Baek San notices Vick spying on him. Vick gets in contact with Yang Mi-jung and meets up with her. He kisses her. Park Sang Hyun informs Baek San that Jung Hoon's death has been reported and turned over to the NSS for investigation. But to his surprise, Baek San orders him to turn the case over to internal affairs. Oh Hyun-kyu speaks privately with Sang Hyun and informs him that Sa-woo had come to him earlier, asking for a skeletal identification of a man that he was searching for that looked a lot like the victim on Jung Hoon. Sang Hyun meets privately with Manager Hwang to see if Baek San had passed on his theory that Sa-woo may be a spy in the agency. Hwang claims that no such report was filed. Baek San secretly meets with Young Ki-eun, unaware of the fact that Sang Hyun has followed him. Baek San asks Ki-eun to kill Hyun-jun before the D-Day of the nuclear bomb. Sang Hyun heads over to Choi Seung-hee's house and informs her of his concerns. Outside, they are spied upon. Later, Baek San receives a phone call from Hong Soo-jin who informs him that President Jo Myeong-Ho's whereabouts are unknown to her. Even security is keeping it a secret. Later the President turns up and speaks with Baek San privately. Asking for his personal opinion on the summit. Sang Hyun and Seung-hee meet for dinner, and Seung-hee informs him that she is being followed. Sang Hyun plans to get in touch with Hyun-jun and hear his side of the whole story. But first, Seung-hee must lose her tail. She does so with the help of Yang Jung In. After finding the old hideout of the North, Seung-hee and Jung In travel slowly down the road, while Seung-hee tries to remember the directions to where the North took her by the motions of the road and the vehicle. Sang Hyun monitors them from NSS headquarters with Mi-jung's help. Seung-hee finds a security camera on a nearby traffic light and asks Mi-jung to check the security footage. Suddenly, Sa-woo shows up and asks if either Sang Hyun or Mi-jung have heard from Seung-hee. Sang Hyun and Mi-jung play innocent. After Sa-woo leaves, Sang Hyun gives Mi-jung access to the server room to boot up a pathway detection system. Mi-jung is followed as she sends the information to Seung-hee. Sa-woo receives a notice that Seung-hee has found the North's hideout and informs Baek San. Baek San orders him to stop her immediately. Kim Hyun-jun Hyun-jun and Kim Seon Hwa arrive at Yoo Jung Hoon's house to find Baek San and Sa-woo gone. Hyun-jun remembers Jung Hoon's last words before Baek San shot him: quoting a verse from the bible. Hyun-jun checks a bible on the book shelf and looks up the verse. Hidden behind the page, he finds a card with "ID: ERHARD" on the back, as well as a key. They return to the North's hideout only to find out that they have been barred access from the planning room. Oh Kwang-soo informs them that Kang Do-chul has another assignment planned for them and orders them to be on standby. Finding it odd, Hyun-jun comes to the conclusion that the North pans to detonate the bomb soon. He heads out and retrieves a safety deposit box using the ID card and key. Inside the box he finds a car key with a note that says "B4". Hyun-jun finds the car in the parking lot with an assigned destination in the GPS. He follows it. The safety deposit employee calls a mysterious person to inform them that Hyun-jun just took the car. Not long after he leaves, Hyun-jun discovers that he is being followed. After losing his tail, he discovers that the GPS is taking him to the airport where a group of government vehicles are waiting for him. After searching him, security directs him to a grounded helicopter where Jung Hyung-joon is waiting for him. Hyun-jun joins him inside the helicopter and they take off. They land at another airport and are taken inside the tower where the President waits for them. Hyun-jun reveals everything to him. His mission to assassinate Yoon Sung-chul under Baek San's orders; being accused of treason; the death of Jung Hoon; the North's nuclear bomb; and even the existence of IRIS. The President plans to arrest Baek San, but Hyun-jun advises against it, claiming that it could ruin their only chance of finding the location of the nuclear bomb. The North Ki-eun meets with Park Cheol-young to try and convince him again to go along with the nuclear attack or be sent back to the North. Cheol-young agrees to help. But he meets secretly with Park Joong Kwon and asks him to keep a close eye on Ki-eun. After his meeting with Baek San, Ki-eun calls up Do-chul and orders him to take out Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa. Kwang-soo offers to do it, but Do-chul orders him to be patient. Later, Kim Hyun-suk talks to Seon Hwa in private. He gives her a phone and informs her that Cheol-young will be getting in touch with her soon. When he does, he asks her to meet him at Riverview 8th Street. Cheol-young informs Joong Kwon that he is heading out. Joong Kwon blocks the security cameras to cover his exit. Cheol-young arrives at the meeting area and immediately realizes that something isn't right. After trying to escape, he is soon arrested by the South's security and taken to an interrogation room. Suddenly, Hyun-jun enters the room and points a gun at Cheol-young demanding the location of the nuclear bomb. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * ???? as Manager Hwang * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk * Kim Ho-seung as Young-beom * Jo Ji-hwan as North Korean Soldier Guest Starring * Choi Jong-hwan as Young Ki-eun * Kim Kap-su as Yoo Jung Hoon (Body Only) * ???? as Baek San's Wife * Im Hyung-joon as IRIS Soldier (First Appearance)